


Something Good

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [12]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: I'll forget about you for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddykeehl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykeehl/gifts).



> Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long! I flip-flopped between this song and I Miss the Misery. I'll do that one later, I was more inspired by this one.  
> This fic was written to [Something Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_Ko2aWXl1I) by alt-J.

Hajime twists his hands in the fabric of his shirt. He can feel the sweat on his palms damp on his sides, and a few drops are beading on his upper lip. He really needs to get Kazuichi to install some sort of air conditioner here in the hospital. Or maybe they could find a fan somewhere. Either way, he’s sure that it’s even hotter in here than it is outside; the distant crash of waves against the shore beckons, and he would give in if he weren’t so desperate to be here.

He stands and walks to the window, brushing the thin white curtains away from the window as he slides it open. The rush of air is uncomfortably warm, but he shrugs and leaves it. The beep of the monitors echoes ever so faintly off of the cool grayish walls. The sheets of the bed rustle quietly with their occupant’s every breath. Hajime can see his reflection shining weakly up at him in the smooth linoleum floor as he wipes his forehead and looks around, out the window, at the walls, the broken lamp and chipping paint on the bedside table, the flickering ceiling light, the abandoned blood pressure cuff and the box of needles on the table opposite him, anywhere but at the sleeping boy lying still beneath the threadbare blankets of the hospital bed, his white hair spilling across his pillow like a pool of milk, his skin a sickly shade of gray, a breathing tube protruding from his nostrils, sliding across the skin of his cheeks every time he swallows.

 _“You should talk to him.”_ Sonia’s words ring in Hajime’s ears, but he has no intention of following her advice.

Everyone else has woken up. Over the past few days, the hospital rooms have all slowly been vacated, and now the building is silent save for the occasional visitor’s footsteps. He had no idea how much he’d missed Gundham’s laugh, Akane and Nekomaru’s constant sparring sessions, Mahiru’s lectures, Byakuya’s (?) pompousness, Ibuki’s energy, Mikan’s kindness, Teruteru’s food, and, yes, even Hiyoko’s bitching. It’s almost like they’re back in the game again, without Monokuma there to terrorize them. They’ve all – including him – been regaining their memories from before the program, and while none of them are happy about it, which is probably an enormous understatement, they’re learning to cope with it.

Nagito, though, shows no sign of rousing from his coma. He and Mikan have been worried that he’s actually getting worse. Hajime’s honestly not sure how he feels about it. Throughout the entire game, save for the first little bit, Nagito really was…awful. His memories of him as Ultimate Despair are little better. And still…for those first couple of days, Nagito was his closest friend. His only friend. The best friend he made in the program, arguably, except for Chiaki, who is clearly dead for real. And…more than a friend, at times, throughout the game, whenever both of them were feeling particularly desperate.

Nagito exhales particularly slowly, and Hajime finally gives in and glowers at him. “I’m not talking to you,” he says firmly. Nagito doesn’t reply. “Even if I want to. You’re terrible. I’m not going to talk to you.” Still no response. “I hate you.” Nothing. “Okay, maybe I don’t hate you, but you’re still the worst.” Nothing. Hajime sighs and runs a hand through his hair. What is he doing? Does he expect Nagito to say something in return? “I just really dislike you. Well, actually…that might not even be it. You drive me insane. I hate a lot of the things you do. You’re a jerk and it’s creepy when you get all obsessive about hope. You scare the shit out of me. I mean, come on, you tried to make us think you were going to blow us all up unless Chiaki revealed herself, and you tried to get us all killed in the name of hope or whatever. You really are an asshole. You do realize you were Ultimate Despair too, right?” He pauses. He’s ranting. “Now look, you’ve got an infuriating way of making me do things when I don’t want to even when you’re asleep. I wasn’t going to say anything to you.” He sighs. “What the hell, Nagito?”

There’s a light knock on the doorjamb, and he jumps, whirling to face Kazuichi, who looks more than a little uncomfortable. “Uh…I came to check on you. You okay, man?”

“I’m fine,” Hajime snaps, then sighs. “Sorry. Yeah. I’m good. Thanks.”

Kazuichi nods and rocks hesitantly backward, turning on his heel and leaving without another word.

Hajime turns back toward Nagito, huffs, and looks away pointedly. This is stupid. He should just go back to his cottage. He’s not even sure why he came here.

_“You miss him. It is quite plain to see. Why have you not visited him recently? I do think he would like it if you were there.”_

Hajime grits his teeth. “God damn it, Sonia.” He stares hard at Nagito again. “Fine. Fucking fine. I’ll talk to you. I really don’t think you can hear me, but there’s really no refusing when Sonia asks me to do something. So fine. You suck. You are the most irritating person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing and apparently you’ve been like this as long as I’ve known you and even now you’re being stubborn because you won’t wake the hell up. I’m sounding like Fuyuhiko, aren’t I? I think I’ve spent too much time with him. Just wake up already. You’re not doing anyone any good lying here. Mikan has been in and out of the hospital ever since she woke up trying to make sure you don’t die on us. I guess you weren’t lying about your dementia. Your brain is looking a little worse for wear, to say the least, and Mikan says you’ll probably never wake up, but you’ve got a knack for being unpredictable, so I’m not sure. The island is sort of quiet without you. We’ve got Ibuki and Gundham, so I guess they make up for it in part, but your weirdness is missing. We’re not a full group and I think everyone can feel the hole, even people who are sort of glad you haven’t woken up yet, like Kazuichi.” He sighs. “You know, I don’t get you. You probably already know about the whole Izuru Kamukura thing, and how I’m sort of Ultimate Everything, but I still don’t understand you. I’ve been trying, believe me. Ever since you died, I’ve been trying, but no matter what I do, I can’t quite wrap my head around everything that is you. It’s driving me crazy. If I knew what was going on inside your head, if I could see everything from your perspective, at least in part, I feel like maybe I could forgive some of the things you’ve done, but…” He trails off and spreads his hands helplessly. “You’re an enigma, and not in a good way. Maybe in a good way. I have no idea. Nothing is ever easy with you. I want to ask you so many questions, tell you so many things, but you’re in a coma, and I know that even if you were awake all you’d do is give me some cryptic answer about being a stepping stone or whatever and leave me even more confused. Or you’d just make a bunch of self-deprecating remarks and then leave to go try to get us all killed or something. I have no idea what to do about you and everything. I don’t know how to feel. I want to believe that when you wake up everything will have changed because we’re not in the program. From what everyone else has told me, you were in their class, and you were always pretty weird, but never murderous or self-destructive. You were willing to go a long way to help them out even when they didn’t need it, but you never tried to hurt anyone to do it. Apparently you bombed the school during practical exams and even then no one got hurt.” He laughs quietly. “If it weren’t for your bullshit luck I wouldn’t believe it. Is that the real you? Or is the Nagito I saw in the game the real you? I’ll probably never know, but…I do wonder. As terrible as you were, I guess I owe you an apology, too. You were my only friend all the way up until Teruteru’s trial, but the moment it was clear you weren’t well, and you weren’t the person we thought you were, I pushed you away. I refused to associate with you. I should have at least tried to see what was wrong with you, whether or not that would have helped. But because of me, you died lonely and abandoned without a single friend you could have confided in or who you could have spoken to as an equal. I’m…I’m really sorry. I can’t imagine what that was like for you, or what drove you to take such drastic measures. This is going to be sort of hypocritical, since I’m not sure I can ever forgive you for doing everything you did, but I…I hope you can forgive me.” He smiles dryly. “I’m not sure how I went from insulting you to apologizing, but you know. Whatever. Sonia will be proud of me for actually saying anything. Thanks for listening, if you can even hear me.” He looks away and is about to walk out of the room when he sees, out of the corner of his eye, a huge grin stretch across Nagito’s face. He freezes. There’s a long, painful pause, and Hajime turns back around slowly. “Holy shit,” he growls, punctuating every syllable like it’s own sentence. “You’re awake, aren’t you?”

“Hi, Hajime,” Nagito rasps, his voice hoarse from disuse. His eyes flutter gently open, and Hajime almost feels like those ocean-deep gray irises suck all of the color from the room. Nagito pushes himself gingerly into a sitting position and leans back against the wall. “Yeah. I’m awake.”

They stare at each other for a long, long moment. “How much did you hear?” Hajime asks.

“All of it.”

“All of it?”

“Every word.”

Hajime runs his hand through his hair. “Oh.”

“Just now you almost sounded like you missed me, but I guess that’s too much to hope for for someone like me, huh?” Nagito smiles bitterly.

“I…” Hajime shakes his head. “You’re confusing me already. I thought you hated me for being a talentless loser.”

“I don’t hate you,” Nagito says. “I just think you don’t deserve to live. Kind of like me. I guess my plan didn’t work.”

“No. It didn’t. Chiaki’s dead instead.”

“So it was Chiaki?”

“Yeah. It was Chiaki. And you killed her.”

“Mhm. I’ll apologize for that when I see her.”

Hajime glares at him. “You won’t get the chance. She was an AI. The person she was based off of died a long time ago.”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah.”

More silence.

“I should go,” Hajime says. “Good you’re awake, I guess.”

“No!” Nagito says, and for a fraction of a heartbeat, his face twists into a grimace of terror and vulnerability, but it’s gone so quickly Hajime wonders if he actually saw it. “What, do you have a hot date or something?”

Hajime snorts. “No. The only hot dates I’ve ever had were with you. And even those weren’t so hot.”

“True, true. I’m really an eyesore, aren’t I?”

“You’re different.”

“Am I?”

“You’re a lot sadder than I remember.”

“Ah. Maybe I’m letting my emotions get the better of me. You’re different, too. As Ultimate Despair I thought you’d be a lot more like you used to be.”

“So you remember?”

“Yeah. You’re nothing like Izuru.”

“I can’t say I’m not happy about that.”

“So are you still Ultimate Hope? Or are you the talentless, boring Reserve Course student version of you?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I think I retained all of Izuru’s talents, but I’m not him.”

“No. You’re not.”

Hajime shrugs. “I’m going to go. I don’t have a hot date, but I have Teruteru’s food to look forward to, so that has to count for something.”

Nagito seems to visibly shrink at the thought of being alone, though his face doesn’t change again. “That’s fair. But bring me some, would you? I haven’t tasted it in forever.”

Hajime hesitates in the doorway. “Sure. See you in a little bit.” Folding his arms across his chest, he walks away down the hall.

Maybe this is an opportunity for a second chance. He’ll have to talk to Nagito about it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if there was something you liked or thought I could've done better, please let me know!  
> And if you have any songs you'd like me to write for any pairing(s)/character(s) in DR, I'd love to hear them! Thanks!


End file.
